No One Ever Hears Me
by ThornShadow515
Summary: ABUSE! Abused!Remus and slash in later chapters! Don't like don't read! No flames please! Also contains self-harming!


**Author: ThornShadow515**

**Warnings: Abuse, slash, maybe strong language in future chapters **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognise. **

* * *

Remus' POV

I took a deep breath, before stepping forward and placing my hand on the shiny handle of the door. Curling my long fingers around it, I pushed the heavy door open. I began to walk towards the stairs, but I was stopped. My heart started beating faster, as I slowly moved my terrified eyes upward, to look at my mother. I could feel her sharp nails digging into my shoulders, as she forced me back against the wall. Her cold hand made contact with my pale face in a sharp slap, and she hissed at me coldly, "YOU! You were supposed to enter the house through the BACK door on Tuesdays! You should know this by now!" She slapped me again. "LOOK AT ME! Look at me with that sorry excuse for a face!" My mother gripped my face tightly, and forced it to look up at her. Moving her face closer to mine, she looked into my eyes, which were swimming with tears that were threatening to fall, and spoke harshly. "Listen to me, you little brat. I am a very good an tolerant person to actually keep you in my own home. You are nothing but a worthless piece of rubbish!" She snarled. I did as I was told, after receiving a kick in the ribs. I heard them crack, but I knew no one would care. As soon as I got to my tiny room, I threw myself down on the bed, and lay there for a while, thinking. Just thinking. After a while, I could bear it no longer. I needed this. I fumbled with the lock on my draw, before pulling it open and bringing out a small knife. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I slowly pushed the blade into my thin wrist, and dragged it along. Crimson flowed from the wound, and I made another longer cut. These were only two to add to the collection of criss-crossing scars that were littered all over me. Of course, I hadn't made them all on purpose. Most were from full moons, because, unfortunately, I am a werewolf. This was the very reason my own mother had come to hate me, and hurt me. More than once, I had thought about other solutions to my problems, but I was too scared, and dismissed the thoughts almost immediately. But now, they returned to my head. Maybe I could do it. Maybe I could prove my old thoughts wrong. I could run away. As soon as the idea entered my head, new problems began to spring to mind. Food? Water? Shelter? Where would I get these things? There were a lot of thing I would have to think long and hard about. Suddenly, my door burst open with a bang, snapping me out of my thoughts. There, standing outside my room, was my mother. And she was anything but calm. She was FUMING.

"YOU! How DARE you?! You were supposed to cook my food for me!"

"But... But it's not time yet!" I stuttered.

"Don't you remember? It's Tuesday! You make my food at THIRTEEN MINUTES PAST FIVE!" I looked at my watch. It read: 3:34.

"Oh, did your watch stop? What a pity..." She sneered. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to... PUNISH YOU TWICE AS HARD!" I whimpered. Stepping forwards, my mother slowly reached out, snaking her hand towards me. It grasped my collar, then dragged me towards her. She brought my face upwards to hers, then suddenly, I felt her kick my leg. Hard. And again, this time at the knee. Once more, I was kicked, then my legs collapsed, giving her an opportunity to pick me up by my t-shirt and drag me to the basement. I looked round nervously; I had never been here before as all my transformations had been outside in the shed. My gaze stopped at some chains on the walls. The silver on them glinted dangerously at me, and then I felt my mother seize my arm and pull me to them. I attempted to get away, but I found that her grip was too tight. Snatching up the chains, she pushed me roughly to the wall, then fastened the chains round my arms and legs. I gulped nervously, wondering what was going to happen to me. It was only when I looked to my left that I saw the whip. It shone with silver and had a blood red handle. I swallowed; my throat had gone very dry as I saw each thing that could be used to hurt me. Deep down, I knew that this shouldn't be happening, but my brain was telling me in my mother's voice that I deserved it. She dug her long nails into my arm, making me want to cry out, but I didn't make a sound. I had learnt by now that crying and making noises of pain or sadness were bad, and I would be punished for them. When she released my arm, I shuffled back into a corner away from the silver. Watching my mother's every move, I wondered what she was going to do to me. My heart sank as I saw her pick up the whip and a knife that I guessed was made of silver. Advancing towards me, she grinned nastily, her usually frowning mouth contorted into a sneer. She turned the whip in her hand, then kicked me.

"Get on the floor. Now, scum." I felt her put a high heeled boot to my back, and push me down so I was lying on my stomach. The first slash of the whip caught me by surprise. I thought she was going to give me a warning but it appeared that she had other ideas. I couldn't help but let out a little yelp of pain and surprise, as the whip sliced my skin, drawing crimson red liquid to the surface. The second slash was worse; I felt it cutting in further than the first time, and I couldn't help but yelp again, as I now felt that she had put salt water on the whip to increase the pain. I felt tears flow from my shimmering eyes, ones that let out my screaming. I turned my head to look at her, but saw only hate and anger in her icy blue eyes. I looked back at the floor, knowing I would never get sympathy from her.

After several more slashes of the whip, I felt no more whipping. Looking round to see why I was no longer being cut by the whip, and that was when I saw it. The knife. Sharp, silver and shining, the blade shone flickering light into my eyes as it reflected it from the small lamp. I saw my mother clasp her hand tighter around the jewel encrusted handle as she brought it towards me, the wicked sneer returning to her face. I felt the knife pierce my skin, sliding down between my shoulder blades. I screamed.

I woke up in a dark, dusty room, I looked around, but I didn't think I had ever been there before. I felt like my back was on fire, and someone had poured molten lava over it to try and put it out. The room I was in was quite small, so I put my hands on the walls opposite each other and tried to stand up. I couldn't move. I shouted for help. None came. Of course it wouldn't. It never did; no matter how many times I screamed in pain for someone to help, no one ever came. I decided to try standing up again. I couldn't. With one last thought of 'help', I fell to the ground, motionless.

When I awoke for the second time, I screamed. Not in pain, but to try and get someone to hear me. Anyone who would help would do. As long as they got me out of here. I screamed again.

Sirius looked up. He thought he had heard someone screaming. Yes, there it was again.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Asked his mother. But Sirius ignored her, still listening for the screams.

"Sirius!?"

"I think... I think I can hear someone... They're screaming..." Sirius put his head to one side.

"Oh for goodness sake Sirius! We're in the middle of nowhere, there's not even any houses around here except for a few back there! Now come on!" Sirius' mother pulled him along. Sirius looked back once, before deciding there was nothing he could do and letting his mother pull him. They were heading towards the village, but Sirius had wanted to go to see the Hogwarts train at the station, so they were now walking from the station to the village. Sirius always looked forward to the day he would finally be able to go to Hogwarts. But he was only 9. Not long to wait now, he thought.

I had screamed until I was sure my throat was bleeding, screamed until I was forced into unconsciousness. When I awoke for the third time, I was no longer in darkness. I was in my room. But I couldn't move my arms. Or my legs. I looked down, to see that I had been chained to my bed. Sighing, I wished that I didn't think 'this is normal' about this sort of thing. But it happened so much that I couldn't help it. Hearing the door open, I looked up, to see my mother. She was holding a spade. Confused, I looked at the spade, wondering why she had brought it in the house.

"I see you've finally woken up, boy. Take this outside and do the garden. Now!" She barked, unchaining me. I didn't know how to do the garden; I had never been asked to before.

"Get on with it!"

"But - but I don't know h-"

"BOY! Go out there before I throw you out!"

I quickly went outside, as I didn't think I would be able to take another punishment. I began to dig some holes to plant flowers. I wondered if my life would ever get better.

* * *

**Please review! No flames please though! **

**- ThornShadow515**


End file.
